Pieces of Art
by Androfirestrike
Summary: Hikari and Platina are similar but different and Cyrus can't get either of them out of his mind. Cyrus x Platina, Cyrus x Hikari.


They looked so similar.

Everything about them was alike. They could practically be twins. Well, at least, everything about them was alike looks wise. When it came to personality, they were two sides of the same coin – the only thing that even brought them together was the fact they looked the same.

Hikari was all about smiles and laughs. She was warm-hearted and shunned every one of Cyrus's attempts on her. You see, she wasn't interested in him like that. She preferred younger guys. Born and raised in twinleaf by her single mom, Hikari was very easy to adapt. She wanted to explore. She wanted to compete in contests just like her mom. She wanted the pretty dresses and extravagance that came with royalty. To her, it was a dream.

Platina, on the other hand, was a little colder. Sure, she had it in her to be nice, but she was raised to know better. Coming from a rich household, she was very knowledgeable and had all the extravagance and pretty dresses she could ever want. She wanted to explore to learn. Contests only interested her so much. To her, gym battles were what she wanted to win the most. And when it came to Cyrus? Well, she didn't shun his advances. In fact, she sort of enjoyed them.

Cyrus fell for both of them at first sight.

Now Hikari was who he met first. He met Hikari and instantly felt an attraction to her. She was special. She was different. She was exactly what he wanted. She looked like an angel to him so angel was what he called her.

When he first saw Platina, he thought she was Hikari. He though that the girl before him was a mere Hikari-impersonator. A cheap impersonation of his most precious angel. But Platina was different. Beneath her Hikari-esque exterior was a different person – a person he could see commanding the world with. While Hikari would be a queen Cyrus would place on a pedestal and treat like a princess, Cyrus found himself imagining Platina jumping off the pedestal and commanding an army of her own.

Cyrus was playing the waiting game with Hikari. He was waiting and waiting for the day she came and noticed how much better he would treat her than all of the other guys she had been going through. He would protect her, let her do what she want, never leave and treat her like the amazing girl she is. But despite all that, she "didn't love him like he loved her."

So let's face it – you can only wait so long for a person before you just have to move on. Sure, Cyrus still loved the hell out of Hikari, but…

"I just don't have it in me to wait anymore."

He saw her and Ash together and didn't mind a bit. Ash, to him, was a fine boy. He was treating his angel right. But then she had to go and kiss Gold. It wasn't his Angel's fault, he'd remind others, it was Gold's. It was all Gold's fault. But Ash, being Ash, just couldn't take it. It broke them apart.

Cyrus understood. Some people just can't take that kind of thing.

Cyrus would have forgave her, but to each their own.

But then this Poddo guy came and Cyrus could tell he was bad news from the start. He never _ever _liked him and suspected that he wouldn't treat his angel right at all.

And he was sort of right. After all, Poddo left her. He left his angel.

Cyrus didn't understand that at all.

Why leave something so perfect all by itself?

And even when Cyrus attempted to console her, she shunned him. She wasn't interested in him like that, she told him. And even though he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go, even though he wanted to snuggle her forever and make her sadness go away, even though he wanted to kiss her everywhere and make her giggle like the happy little angel she was – she wouldn't let him.

She fell back into his arms. She would accept his words of love even though he left, even though he hurt her. And Cyrus just couldn't take it. He couldn't take seeing her so hurt anymore.

And the more and more he got sick of playing the waiting game, the more he thought of Platina and how she wasn't shunning him at all. She'd let him wrap his arms around her and snuggle her forever and kiss her everywhere and hold her hand. She was just like his angel, but not. She was like a completely different work of art by the same artist – different, but at the same time similar. Cyrus admired both pieces of art greatly. He had just seen one piece before the other.

So he looked at all the signs and decided that he wanted to share his knowledge with her. He wanted to share his everything with Platina. Just because he couldn't wait one more goddamn second seeing his angel hurt.

Closing his eyes, he imagined his new world.

They were both there. Two angels looking at him with emotionless expressions.

Yet both of them weren't hurting anymore.

They looked serene. They looked peaceful.

And when he opened his eyes, he saw her in front of him – Platina.

He took a breath, hoping Hikari wouldn't kill him later when she found out about all this, but at the same time making a hug decision – to break free from the bonds that controlled him, "Lady Berlitz, would you please accompany me tonight on a viewing of the stars? I'd very much enjoy your company."

The girl in front of him held an expression he rarely saw from Hikari, or at least, a an expression rarely directed toward him by Hikari, and expression of joy, happiness and a dream fulfilled, "I would be more than happy to join you tonight, Master Cyrus. You seem to be very knowledgeable of all of the cosmos. I'm certain that accompanying you tonight will be a very…uh…educational experience!"

He could tell that inside she was ecstatic for their date to come.

And for one night, Cyrus would try his best to break free from the bonds that held him down – break free from his love for Hikari.

For one night, he hoped to lay down underneath the stars and tell another person his dreams and goals and hoped that they wouldn't find them silly or insane.

For one night, he hoped that he could have the queen he wanted so much.

For one night, he hoped he could have the intelligent discussion he craved but didn't often get.

For one night, he hoped to have someone that loved him back.

He hoped all this would be for more than one night.

So he gave a slight smirk since the bones of his face didn't have it in them anymore to muster up a smile, "I'll pick you up later then."

Out of the two pieces of art, he appreciated both of them.

He was just tired of seeing everyone hurt the one he cared so much about.

He was tired of waiting.

He was tired of almost everything.

He felt incomplete.

Yet, he was hopeful that Platina would be the piece that made him complete as a whole.

He figured art was subjective and so was love.

And if he could make one angel's frowns disappear just by being with her, then by all means, Cyrus felt his love was justified.

Even if it wasn't the angel he had so long pursued.

* * *

**A/N:** This is based off my Poketumblr RPs in which I play Cyrus so yeaaaaah. Don't judge but reviews would be nice.


End file.
